George Returns
by Lyla Ride
Summary: Exactly what the title says. What if George didn't die and is just now coming home? Story will explain, picks up right after the 2011 Fall Finale, so you shouldn't read this unless you want that spoiled. Rated T so I can swear a bit
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, my name is Lyla, and I'll be writing this story. It's about George O'Malley, who died far too soon in my opinion, and left quite a legacy behind. I heard about Grey's doing an episode this season where Meredith's mother never had Alzheimer's and what life would be like for everyone then. Apparently they are bringing back soon people who had died previously, and I thought it would be a wonderful opportunity for Ms. Shonda Rhimes to bring back the very amazing TR Knight. That's where the idea for this story came from, though that's not actually what it's about. I know that was confusing, but stick with me for a bit longer. This story picks up right where the incredibly sad fall finale left off, so don't read if you don't want it spoiled. Please review and tell me what to do better. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME IN DETAIL WHAT I DID WRONG! FLAMES ENCOURAGED! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer for whole story: Shonda created these characters. I just play with them between shifts at Orange Julius and community college.**

George POV (as it will be for most of the story)

I shouldn't be surprised that there were no welcome home banners or surprise parties with balloons waiting for me in the lobby. My friends never really were much for balloons and parties anyway. They would much rather be saving the lives of those people who got alcohol poisoning at those parties. Given the choice, I guess I would too, but that was the common link between all of us.

I felt bad about leaving so suddenly. I know it was cowardly to not want to face disease when it hit close to home, but can you blame me for not wanting to watch my best friend die? It was bad enough watching my life fall apart and then getting put on the backburner to my friends' drama. My best friend was dying and she didn't even have the decency to tell me first. The girl I had been in love with for years, but was too scared to say anything to, was about to move in with a complete asshole. My old mentor had up and left me on my own. My other friends were moving on, growing up, getting married, and where was I? Still stuck as "007," the man who turned Callie Torres gay, the guy who didn't pass his intern exam; the butt of everyone's jokes.

Yeah, yeah, I know, I have people who love me and I was "heart-in-an-elevator" guy, but that doesn't change the fact that no one really seemed to care what I did anymore. So, I did something drastic. I joined the army.

It seemed like the reasonable thing to do at the time. I wanted to be deployed as soon as possible, and they made that happen. I just had to get away from everyone for a while. I hoped Izzie would live. I hoped she would be happy for the rest of her life with Alex, because I know we were not meant to be. I hoped all my friends were happy. But I guess the thing I hoped for most of all was that they would miss me.

Hope doesn't always work. Sometimes, hope can fail.

I really didn't know why I was coming home or what I was coming home to. Or even if I could call Seattle home anymore. But it was the last home I knew, so I figured I should go there.

I guess the part that surprised me the most was the fact that I literally felt like no one cared about me. I didn't get any letters, no videos, no notes, not even a postcard from my friends or family. And my friends, we were like family. At least, I thought so.

Maybe they were mad. That was the only conclusion I could come to after years of turning it over in my mind. But I didn't picture any of my friends to hold a grudge for this long. Cristina, maybe, but even she relented eventually. Not Meredith, certainly not Lexie, and I didn't even know if Izzie was still alive to hold a grudge against me. Maybe that's why I came back; to see if Izzie was alive or dead. I guess at this point I didn't really care what they thought of me, I just needed to see what they were doing.

I can see my mother and my brothers not supporting me. I can see them turning their backs on me. My family was morally against the army, though surprisingly pro-gun, since the day I was born. Is it surprising that I can see my family turning on me more easily than my friends?

I know, I know, there's a lot of "maybes" and "I guess" so far, but that's because that's all I've had to go on. I've spoken to no one from my life in Seattle for over 2 years. Hopefully that will change today.

It would rain on my first day back. Like it ever does anything but. I had decided to go straight to the Chief and ask for my job back, since I figured that would be more direct than a letter or email. It would show initiative. I hadn't changed much in the army, but I had grown stronger as a person, not as much of a doormat anymore.

I'm not quite sure how to describe the army. We shot guns, and trained and got in shape and fought for our country. It was an honor and a privilege to serve, but I had been discharged after being shot in the shoulder. I was primarily a trauma surgeon, but some days, they needed every hand on deck to fight off whatever enemy was coming our way. I hadn't seen much action, but that bullet was my ticket home. Straight shot, clean through, didn't damage any muscle or bone. It was a flesh wound, which meant I could simply go back to my old life with nothing but a purple heart on my chest and a stiff shoulder every now and then. And the dignity of serving my country.

I had missed my life. I wanted it back. I would do whatever it took for my friends to forgive me. I would beg on my knees. Especially Izzie. I shouldn't have left her like that.

I strolled through the airport. Normally when soldiers come home, they wear their uniforms, but I had chosen not to. Not because I wasn't proud of myself or my country or what I had done, but because I just wanted to be plain old George again, not Major O'Malley, trauma medic. I wore my plain old jeans and a flannel shirt and my favorite jacket which was probably not in style, but never really was. I felt like me again, and it felt good.

I got to baggage claim and claimed my baggage before hailing a cab. I guessed everyone would be working, but I still needed a place to stay. I decided Meredith would probably take me in (she was always housing the strays), if she still lived in her same huge house, so I went there first to drop off my bag. I used my key that I still had from all those years ago, and opened the door, seeing all of Mere's things still lying everywhere and a pair of scrubs on the banister. I called out to see if anyone was home, but no one answered.

I wandered through the house, taking in my surroundings as if I were scouting the enemy. I peeked in the upstairs bedrooms, noting that Alex and Izzie's things were gone, Mere had obtained a baby's crib and some elaborate drawing of a very colorful tumor on her wall and I saw one of Lexie's old Harvard shirts lying in one room. I also noticed many belongings I did not recognize. Yes, people had moved on, and they had thrown me out.

**A/N: !**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry about the short-ish chapter in advance. I'm trying to keep them long enough to move the story along, but short enough so that I'm not rambling. Alright, this chapter introduces two more familiar faces to our story. And please call me out if I'm not getting my facts straight. I have seen almost every episode, but there are a lot of them...**

I decided just to leave my stuff in the entryway. We could sort out sleeping arrangements later. It wasn't that far to the hospital, so I decided to hoof it. I took in the sights, enjoyed the rain and made it to my old stomping ground in no time flat. The sign had changed, though.

"Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital?" I muttered under my breath. Something had happened since I was last here. I walked right inside, knowing I would get answers to all of my questions soon.

I felt like I was in the exact right place I was supposed to be the second I walked in the door. I inhaled the smell of antiseptic and medicine and smiled. It was good to be back. I didn't see anyone I knew, so I started walking towards the Chief's office, only to be stopped by a rather tall young man with dark skin and piercing green eyes.

"Excuse me, Sir," he said, smiling at me. Damn, this guy was pretty. And I'm saying that as a straight guy. "Can I help you find something?"

"Oh, no need, I know my way around here," I said, trying to brush past him. "I used to work here."

"Really?" asked pretty boy. He held out his hand. I ignored it. I had things to do today. "What department?"

"Surgical," I replied, starting up the stairs. He followed behind me. "Trauma. I started my residency here and almost finished it in the Army, but I'm hoping to finish up my final year here."

"Well, what made you leave the Army?" he asked. This guy didn't trust me. He didn't like guys who just strolled into the hospital like they owned it. I wondered why.

"I was honorably discharged. Received a Purple Heart for being wounded in action. Not fatal, but enough to send me home. And now I'm here, 2 and a half years later."

"2 and a half years? So you know Dr. Grey and Dr. Yang and Dr. Karev?"

"Of course, I was good friends with them. We all did our internships here together with Dr. Stevens."

"Oh, yeah, I remember her," pretty boy said as stopped in front of the Chief's office. That didn't sound too good. "Well good luck with getting your job back."

"Thanks, Dr…."

"Avery. Jackson Avery," he supplied.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Avery. Now, if you'll excuse me…" I nodded at him and ducked into the Chief's office. I know I wasn't being very nice, but I really did need to talk to the Chief. I was shocked to see a tall man with red hair sitting where one of my mentors used to sit. He didn't look up when I closed the door. Hunt looked devastated.

"If that is Richard or Christina or Lexie or pretty much anyone, please, just go away."

I swallowed, considering taking his advice for a moment, but I couldn't leave just when I had come home.

"Sir, I know I don't have an appointment, but I'd really like to talk to you about having my old job back."

Hunt's head shot up from his hands at the sound of my voice. In the time it took to open the door to this room and when I spoke, I had somehow gained back my trademark voice-quiver that I had had since my intern year. Bambi was back.

Hunt stared at me like I had just come back from the dead. He blinked and squinted and almost stood all the way up before sitting back down and rubbing his eyes. He looked tired and stressed. Something was happening. Something bad.

"This is a dream," he muttered. "This is a dream. O'Malley is dead. He is not standing in my office requesting his job back. I have been awake too long."

"Hunt, I'm not dead," I stated, shocked. Is that why no one wrote? "I'm standing in front of you right now. And I was wondering if it was even possible for me to get my job back."

Hunt stared at me for a long moment before motioning me into the seat in front of him. I think he went into shock, but was still functional.

"O'Malley, if it really is you in front of me, you had better have one damn good explanation as to why you are sitting here in front of me and not almost 3 years cold in a grave."

I gaped for a second, trying to come up with a response. "You think I'm dead?"

"Everyone thinks you're dead!" cried out Hunt, rising up out of his chair. "So unless you give me a logical explanation as to why you are here talking to me right now, I'm going to go check myself into a mental institution because I have a death certificate for you on file!"

"Sir, I took your advice, that's why I left!" I responded. "I joined the Army! I've been deployed for 2 and a half years! I was being a trauma surgeon overseas! I was shot in the shoulder so they discharged me and now I'm here!" I felt flustered. How could he think I was dead?

Hunt seemed to start to understand. "Lexie was right," he murmured, under his breath, not looking at me. I leaned back in my chair. What was going on here?

**A/N: My plot bunnies only munch on reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No new characters in this chapter, just some explanation by both Owen and George. And expect George's story to be repeated frequently. But that's only natural. Have you ever come back from somewhere interesting like, I don't know, Disneyland or Comic Con or the Moon? You have stories and you tell them often and a lot. Bear with George. He loves that you are reading this.**

"Hunt, why does everyone think I'm dead? And where's Chief Webber? And Izzie?"

Hunt smiled at me and sat back down. "O'Malley, 2 and a half years ago, there was a bus crash which led to a John Doe in our ER. He tried to write something on Meredith's hand, leading her to believe it was you. This man died in surgery and Torres identified him as you, based on a freckle on your hand."

"My one shaped like Texas?" Hunt smiled again.

"Yes, that one. We knew you had joined the Army, but we didn't think you would be discharged so quickly. I guess the paperwork and notifications got lost in the shuffle. But a lot has changed since you left, O'Malley."

I chuckled. "I can see that, Sir."

"Not too long after you left, we merged with Mercy West after they went bankrupt and gained many new doctors. It was hard at first, but we managed. Then there was the shooting. Three people were killed, two of Mercy West's doctors and the shooter himself."

"I'm so sorry, Sir," I tried, but Hunt waved me down.

"It was tough, but we have moved on. Richard eventually stepped down as Chief of Surgery and I took his place. Almost everyone you know is still here, but there are some new faces. You'll learn them quickly, I'm sure."

"Wait, does that mean I'm hired?"

"Of course, O'Malley. How could I possibly keep you away?"

I smiled and Hunt walked around and hugged me. It was awkward but sincere. When he pulled back, he was no longer my boss but my friend.

"Now, do you have a place to stay tonight? I don't want to add you to the rotation until next week. These past few days have been traumatic, and I don't want to startle the masses with more shocking information. We need to ease them into your return, starting with your friends. No one knows you are home?"

"No one but you, Hunt," I replied. He nodded.

"Well, I don't know if you could tell, but we are going through an ordeal right now. Christina is probably trying to hunt me down as we speak. I put her in a very bad spot today. Our new cardiothoracic surgeon, Christina's mentor, brought her husband in today when he started coughing up blood and he died under Christina's knife."

"Wh-why would you let her operate on him?" I asked. Today must have been a bad day at the hospital.

"Because Altman, our new cardio God, didn't want Richard operating on him because he wasn't up-to-date on the procedure. So we had Christina do it, but didn't tell her who she was operating on. She wasn't sloppy, but we knew that she would care too much or back out if she knew it was Henry, Altman's husband. Altman left without a word when I told her, but I sent Torres after her."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Christina too much. She's tough. She's probably talking to Meredith about it right now."

"That's the other thing," began Hunt, looking even more tired as he remembered all he had to do. "Grey and Karev were doing a baby run out over the hills and their ambulance broke down. We lost contact with them around 11 pm last night after hearing a loud crash and haven't heard from them since. Shepard is currently running around the hospital like a madman trying to do everything short of driving the route himself to find them."

"That sounds terrible," I said. My little dramatic "woe-is-me" pity party was nothing compared to what everyone here was going through. Hunt clapped my shoulder.

"So, I should go check and see if Meredith and Alex have found their way back yet. Do you think you can find someone to talk to? Actually, now that I think about you, you coming back might just lift everyone's spirits quite a bit."

"Sure, but is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, just wanting to pitch in.

"Well, I do have one idea, but I'm not sure you'll want to deal with it."

"Anything, Sir."

Hunt swallowed and grabbed his lab coat from a hook near the door. "I need you to keep tabs on a few people for me, but you have to track them down first. Derek, Lexie and Christina. I need you to keep them somewhere, away from everything else, so they can just relax. If they flip out, then I'll have a real crisis on my hands." Hunt paged someone quickly as an afterthought. "Wait here, and I'll have someone come up who can help you. She's our Chief Resident and one of the doctors we acquired from Mercy West. Her name is April Kepner, she's very capable."

"Alright, Sir, sounds good."

Hunt walked to the door, tossing me a spare pager. "Your number is 774-8989. Just ask if you need to know someone's number. Most are still the same, if you remember them. And O'Malley," he finished, turning at the doorway. "It's great to see you."

"Likewise, Sir," I stammered, smiling goofily. Hunt winked at me and walked out over the bridge, immediately met by several doctors and nurses wanting answers to questions. I sat down on the chair and started fidgeting. I was never very good at sitting still, especially when I was nervous. I was definitely nervous now.

**A/N: Think of the plot bunnies! Oh, and spoilers for next chapter, two new female faces added to this story, one George knows and one he hasn't met yet (I bet you can guess the latter)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow, thank you thank you thank you to every who is reading this story... Sorry the plot is moving kind of slow... I have a plan for this story, though, and I'm trying to drag it out to build suspense. George has to see his friends first though!**

Minutes later, the door flew open and a smiling redhead walked in. She had kind eyes and a chipper voice. "Hi, I'm Dr. Kepner, you must be Dr. O'Malley. Chief Hunt said you used to work here, you just got rehired and you need help finding some people. I passed him in the hall a minute ago and he filled me in," she replied to my unasked question about how she had so much knowledge about my current task.

"You are right, so, I need to find Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Yang and Little Grey. Do you know where any of them are?"

"Wow, you really did used to work here, didn't you?" she asked, impressed. "Most people just call Lexie Dr. Grey. No one calls her Little Grey except the original Seattle Gracers."

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"The ones who worked at Seattle Grace before the merger. Back when Lexie first started here. I'm from Mercy West, so I didn't know her then, but we are all friends now."

"Great," I replied, starting to get a little annoyed with her. "Do you know where any of them are, though?"

She thought for a second. "Well, last I heard, Cristina was hiding in a boiler room, Dr. Shepherd was on the roof and I don't know where Lexie is."

"Alright," I said, trying to take charge of the situation. "Is there another person we could get to help us? And also a room we could use? Hunt wants me to make sure they aren't out destroying the hospital."

April nodded and snapped her fingers with an idea. "We could use my office? It's got a couch and a mini-fridge and it's not too far from anything important. Oh, we could also steal Dr. Avery! He's not doing anything right now except kissing Mark Sloan's shoes."

"Perfect," I replied, a little tense at Sloan's name. "Will you tell him to find Christina? And you can get Shepherd. I'll find Lexie. I have a few ideas of where she is."

April nodded sharply again and took off down the hall, me heading in the opposite direction, trying to think of everywhere Lexie and I used to hang out together…

An hour later, I still hadn't found Lexie. I had checked everywhere for her. Skills lab, basement, hallways, stairwells, roofs, patients rooms, and anywhere else I could think of. I decided to check Peds, not really expecting her to be there, but knowing it couldn't hurt to look.

I spotted Dr. Robbins as soon as I stepped through the door and she started rolling past me, only giving me a glance, but did a massive double take and lost her balance, tripping on her roller sneakers.

"O'Malley?" she cried, flailing her arms around. I reached out to catch her, giving her something sturdy to balance against. She grabbed my arms and caught herself, steady once again, before fixing me with a glare. "You are supposed to be dead!"

"Yeah, I heard," I replied, blushing as I noticed most of the people in earshot staring at me. Some I recognized, others I didn't, all looked dumbfounded. "Apparently my joining the Army directly coincided with my fake death. I just got home, honorable discharge."

Arizona smiled at me brightly and hugged me. "Oh, I am so proud of you, George! You were overseas this whole time? No wonder we never heard from you! Oh, must have been so lonely! Everyone was just devastated when you died! Callie cried for days, not to mention Izzie and Meredith and Lexie! I was of course the one who had to take care of Callie, so I really don't know how long the others cried for, but I'm guessing they cried just as hard. Even Alex did at one point."

"Arizona… Arizona!" I interrupted her tangent, holding my hands up. She was still smiling, though. "I'm glad to see you too. You and Callie are still together?"

"We got married," replied Arizona, holding out her hand for me to inspect the ring. I just smile and nod at it like I know what I'm talking about. "And, best of all, we have a daughter." Arizona holds out her phone, displaying a picture of a little baby with dark hair and dark eyes. "Technically, she's Mark's daughter too, but she calls me 'Mama.' I'm her Mama. But I'll let Callie catch you up on everything when you see her next. Are you going to work here again?"

"Of course," I replied, smiling still. Something about Arizona just makes you want to smile. "Hunt just gave me my job back. I start next week. But he asked me to round up some people and keep an eye on them. I already have April and Dr. Avery looking for Derek and Cristina, but have you seen Lexie? I've tried everywhere I can think of."

Arizona thought for a minute and nodded. "Did you try the vending machine? She usually hides between it and the doors when she is upset about something so she can snack on chocolate."

"You're right," I said, starting to back away. "Thanks Arizona."

"You're welcome, George," she said, smiling again. "I'm glad you're home."

"Thanks, and do me a favor and don't tell Callie yet? I'd rather tell her in person."

"Of course," she said. "Go find Lexie."

**A/N: Next chapter includes: vending machines, pity-parties, tears, fears and hugs. Yup. As far as updating goes, I have the first 11 chapters of this written so far, so the updates will probably be either daily or every other day until that catches up with how fast I write. After that, probably around once a week. I'm so excited for this story! I just wrote the latest two chapters and a very unexpected character turns up who I wasn't initially planning on, but now he fits perfectly. He's another ghost from Seattle Grace's past and I loved him dearly until he left. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to be generous and add another chapter on tonight because I love this one to pieces!**

**I should have disclaimed this earlier, but I'm not a doctor or a nurse or someone who knows any kind of medical jargon beyond 'stethoscope' and 'influenza', so if you have any suggestions or helpful hints for writing about injuries that cannot be fixed only with band-aids, please send me a review or a message. Thank you muchly! **

I turn and start to jog down the hall, running around corners and down stairs until I find the vending machine on the second floor, stopping to catch my breath as I noticed a pair of feet sticking out from the side of the vending machine and heard someone sobbing who I couldn't see.

"Lex?" I asked gently, trying not to startle her. "Are you ok?"

I turned the corner of the vending machine and saw Lexie with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms on her knees, head on her arms, her dark hair falling like a curtain around her face.

"Go away," she murmured. "I just want to be alone."

"Lex, you don't even know who it is."

"And I don't care," she cried, throwing her head up and turning to stare at the vending machine next to her. She didn't want to see another face full of pity for poor Lexie Grey and the terrible month she's had. She didn't know who was in front of her, but she felt him bend down and sit across from her. It was probably Mark or Jackson or some other boy who said he loved her and then abandoned her. She decided to do the talking for once.

"All I care about right now is that my sister is somewhere out there, possibly dead and I have no way of talking to her. I care about the fact that I just assisted in a surgery that during which the husband of one of my friends died. I care about the fact that I have had the crappiest month of all time romance wise and I still have to face my exes every day. I care about the fact that my friends all seem too busy to even be there when I need a shoulder to cry on. I care that I constantly feel guilty because my problems seem so minor compared to Meredith's or Teddy's or Cristina's, but they feel major to me. But the thing I don't care about at all is who I am talking to right now, because it feels so good to get that off my chest that I don't even care if you are a complete stranger; at least I am talking to someone who will listen."

I don't even hesitate at taking Lexie into my arms at that moment. She was just so vulnerable and in need of a hug, I couldn't help it. She immediately melts into my arms, crying against my shoulder. I feel her sobs shake my body and hers; slowly maneuvering so that we are both leaning against the wall she was previously sitting against. As her sobs soften, I start to whisper.

"Lex, it's ok that you feel that way and it's ok to want to talk about your problems. You shouldn't keep everything bottled up inside you like this because one day you will explode. I know you, you tend to keep your problems to yourself."

I heard her watery chuckle. "How would you know that? I don't think you even know me. No one has called me Lex in years, though. Not since… Well, not since my best friend died."

"I'm not a stranger, Lex. You know me. I was your best friend. Look at me."

"I don't want to," replied Lexie. "Because then it will ruin the illusion that you actually care about what happens to me."

"Lexie, that's the thing. I do care about what happens to you. More than you know. It's one of the reasons I came back."

Lexie started pulling away and turning towards me. "Came back from where? You know you sound exactly like my friend-" She cut off the second she saw my face. "George."

It was a statement. She finally was seeing me. We both froze, my arms slightly open, her turned just enough to see my face. Her mouth popped open in surprise, gaping in shock. She reached out and touched my cheek softly with her hand, her eyes beginning to get watery again. She stroked down my face, past my chin, down my neck, over my shoulder, down my arm, stopping at my hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine.

"You're real?"

I smiled at her. "Of course I'm real. I know I should be dead. But it wasn't me who jumped in front of that bus. I left for the Army that day. I couldn't stand to sit by and watch Izzie die and watch you go off and start a life with Sloan, so I left. I wrote, though. I sent you so many letters."

"I just figured they were Army propaganda because they all came in the same envelopes with stamped on addresses." Lexie smiled and wiped away a few tears before she threw herself into my arms, wrapping herself tightly around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her neck. I had missed her so much.

"George," she murmured, tickling my ear. "Are you back for good?"

"Yes, I was honorably discharged."

"Good, because I don't think I could stand letting you go again." She pulled back and wiped her eyes again, just staring me. "Look, I know I wasn't your best friend, but you were mine. I've never had a better friend than you, George. God, it feels good to say your name again."

"You must've said my name before now," I said, still holding her hand. She looked all lit up inside.

"Well, yeah. Actually we were talking about you a few weeks ago when your mom came in."

"My mom was here? Is she alright?" I started looking around frantically as if her body was about to be rolled to the morgue right past me.

"George, she's fine! She went home! She came in after she had a botched surgery at her local hospital, but we fixed her right up and sent her on her way. Apparently she and Callie reconnected too. Callie came out to her and everything."

I smiled relieved. "That's good. Does my mom think I'm dead too?"

Lexie bit her lip and nodded. "We all went to your funeral, George. We all saw you buried. You haven't told your mom yet, obviously."

"No, I just thought I should get my job back and a stable income before seeing my family again. They really strongly disagree with any form of military and I thought I should do something to put me back into their good graces. You're sure my mom is fine?"

Lexie smiled and squeezed my hand. "Of course. You're staying at Meredith's right?" I saw a flicker of worry cross her face at the thought of Meredith.

"If I can get a hold of her. I could ask Derek too, I suppose, but it is Meredith's house." Lexie nodded in agreement. We still had a lot to talk about, but now wasn't the time for that. I had to get her with Derek and Christina. I stood up and held out a hand to her.

"C'mon, we're going to meet some friends." She followed without hesitation, gripping my hand the whole time. I grasped hers back gladly.

**A/N: Seriously, I'm such a Gexie shipper, even though I know the main ones out there are Lexson and Lark, or Jackie and Mexie. I'm not really sure, but then again, I'm Gexie, so, yeah... Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Because you all are so fantastic, here's another chapter for you. Short chapter, and kind of terrible summaries of what everyone had been up to, but everyone who's reading this already knows what they've been up to. Lot's and lot's more people in this chapter. Still some major players missing, but if everyone were to see George all at once, then we wouldn't have a story, now would we? Enjoy the reunion!**

We ended up at April's office, and I saw Derek and Christina already in there. They looked visibly upset and shaken. They had both had rough days. They were possibly the two people who cared about Meredith the most and she was missing. It was hard for even me to stomach, let alone them.

"Is there anything I should know before I go in?" I asked. Lexie squeezed my hand.

"Just tell them to catch you up. It'll take their minds and mine off today's events and maybe we can actually figure out a way to help them."

I close my eyes briefly, steeling myself for what would come and in one fell swoop, flung open the door and pulled myself and Lexie inside, closing the door behind us. All eyes landed on us, but I kept my face from them, trying to let them get used to the fact that I was actually alive. I only just then realized that I was exhausted. It is wearing on a person to have to explain why they weren't dead all day. But I turned to face the music in what seemed to be never ending concert of explanations.

My eyes immediately found Derek and Christina's face, then April's and Dr. Avery's. But I was surprised to see behind them Dr. Webber, Bailey, Sloan, Hunt, Callie and a tall pretty blonde that I didn't recognize. She looked to be catatonic, but not about my appearance. Everyone else in the room seemed to freeze and I seemed to see it all in an out-of-body experience. The only thing holding me to the ground was Lexie's hand in mine.

The catatonic blonde, who I assumed to be Dr. Altman whose husband just died on the table, was the first to recover, seemingly shocked at the sight of another person in the room, and welcoming the distraction of something other than her husband's death.

"Who are you?" she asked her voice rough with disuse. I swallowed and gaped a little, trying to answer. I didn't expect so many eyes on me at once. I didn't expect to have so many explanations to give at once. Lexie once again brought me back.

"I was right," she said as everyone shook out of their stupors. "John Doe's feet were too big to be George's."

I just looked from face to face, expecting some reaction of happiness, but all I got was shock.

"I was in the Army!" I blurted out, just to fill the silence. I slowed down as I continued talking. "I was deployed the day John Doe was hit by that bus. I left and was gone for two and a half years. Two and a half years, that's a long time. A long, long time and I hadn't heard from anyone in two and a half years. I thought you guys hated me or forgot about me. I just, I had to leave, I couldn't just watch Izzie die. And then I got shot in the shoulder, but was honorably discharged and so now I'm here and I got my job back and I'm going to finish out my residency here, and-" I was cut off by Christina hugging me tightly. _Christina_. I hugged her back, a little shell-shocked. When I pulled back, she looked tearful. Again, this is _Christina_ we are talking about.

"Shut up, Bambi," she managed to get out. "We missed you too, ok?" I smiled at her squeezed her shoulder before she walked over to Owen and wrapped herself in his arms. I noted the wedding rings on both their fingers. They were married now. Cristina Yang had settled down.

I took inventory of the faces in the room again. This time, most looked happy, excited to see me.

"So, that's what's new with me. What's new with you guys?"

Callie chuckled and grabbed me for a hug next, whispering in my ear never to scare her like that again. She couldn't handle crying that hard all the time. I was passed to Bailey next, who hugged me tightly too, like I was her long-lost son. Sloan and Webber both shook my hand, Webber with more enthusiasm, while everyone else but Dr. Altman just smiled. Finally, Callie noticed her friend still in distress. I took a seat on the couch next to Lexie.

"Teddy, this is George O'Malley. He used to work here. Now he does again. He was in Meredith and Cristina and Alex's year. He's heart-in-an-elevator guy."

Altman's eyes light up a bit at that. "I heard about that surgery. Dr…. Burke, he had to talk you through it, right?"

I nod, noticing the other's watching her closely as if she were made of glass. One was now glaring at me, though.

"George O'Malley," began Miranda Bailey. "I train you, I teach you everything you need to know, I put in my time and my effort and all of that would have been wasted had you died. In fact, I put more time and effort into you than any other doctor in this hospital and this is how you thank me? By throwing yourself into a war that would surely get you killed? I literally cannot think of a more stupid person at this moment." I decided to step forward and cut her off with a hug. She wrapped her arms tightly around me back.

"Missed you too, Bailey. And don't worry; you'll have plenty of opportunities to tell me how terrible I am from now on. I plan on being around a long time. Now, tell me everything that's happened."

Bailey went first, detailing the shooting and what happened with that. Others jumped in too. Apparently Alex, Owen and Derek were all shot during it, but all pulled through. Derek told me about how he and Meredith got married and adopted a baby, only to have her taken away from them when Mere messed up Derek's Alzheimer's trial and she lost her job. She got her job back, but Zola was still gone. Owen and Christina told me about how they had gotten married and how Owen had gotten the Chief's job. Webber quietly added details in here and there. Callie finished off the storytelling.

"So, last year, Mark and I had a one-night-stand and it resulted in me being pregnant. Arizona and I were broken up at the time over her accepting a job in Africa and she had left. Eventually Arizona came back and after a lot of talking and compromising, all was forgiven and we were back together, all of us deciding to be a three-person family unit.

"Then, when I was about 7 months pregnant, Arizona and I went on a weekend vacation and while we were driving there, she asked me to marry her. I never had the chance to answer, though, because we got in a car accident. I was thrown through the windshield, but both I and our baby survived." Callie joined us on the couch and pulled out her phone, scrolling through the pictures of her baby. She started sniffling a bit. "Her name is Sofia. I really want you to meet her, George."

I put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed while she wiped her eyes. "I will, Callie. I promise I will." She just nodded and looked up as the door to the room swung open suddenly, banging against the opposite wall.

**A/N: Flames welcome! I love your creative and often grammatically incorrect responses! Oh, and let me know what pairings you want to see for this story. I already have one that is not even remotely a possibility in Greysland, but anything is possible in Lylaland. I'm trying to keep most of the pairings the same, but if there are some singles in the current episodes that you are dying to see get together, let me know and I'll see what I can do. Review muchly please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. So trust me, all your questions will be answered, well, sometime in the future of this story. I've got 12 chapters written so far, but it could go on for much longer than that. Once again, short chapter, but two very important people come back. And in case you haven't noticed, one of the very important people in George's life has been missing even being mentioned for a few chapters now... **

Arizona stood there, smiling.

"They're five minutes out!" she cried, relieved beyond words. "They made it! The baby's still alive too. They're going to make it!"

All of a sudden, everyone was in motion. Derek was up and asking questions immediately.

"Robbins! What happened exactly? Where were they? Why did the call fail?" Everyone streamed out into the hall, except Callie and Dr. Altman, who remained motionless, and grabbed trauma gowns and gloves, prepared for anything. Even I grabbed one. I could tell Arizona was withholding information, something important, but she didn't say anything until we got to the trauma bay.

"Alright people, we've got 3 patients, all with hypothermia. Two adults, one baby. Avery, Kepner, Little Grey, you're with me and the baby. Here's the hitch; they were hit by another car. There were no survivors in the other car, but the three survivors sustained minor burns and cuts that are visible. Shepherd, Yang, Webber, you've got Karev. Hunt, Bailey, O'Malley, you've got Meredith. Sloan, wander between and sew up any open wounds. I don't know what kind of internal injuries we've got, but we know they were walking around in the forest all night with them, so whatever they have is severe. Get them warm, keep them warm." Ambulance sirens started wailing as she finished. 2 minutes out. I raised my hand, Arizona rolled her eyes at me.

"What O'Malley?"

"Are you sure I should be treating Meredith-?"

"O'Malley, are you a doctor?" she interrupted. I sputtered out a yes. "And you are up to date on your training?" I managed a yes again. "And you are employed by this hospital?" Yes. "Then you can treat Meredith. She'll be glad to see you. And it'll give you two a chance to catch up." I only managed a nod that time as the ambulance rolled in. Then another one. I could see Mere in the back of the second, moving around. Bad. Meredith was the patient now. But when the ambulance doors opened, I saw why she was moving.

"Alex Karev, 33-year-old, white male, sustained unknown internal injuries in a two-car accident. No known trauma sustained since then. Managed to walk two miles at night in the rain to the nearest phone before collapsing just before the ambulance arrived. Has not gained consciousness since. BP is dropping, chest sounds muffled, possible internal bleeding and abdominal trauma." Meredith rattled off facts as she climbed out of the ambulance, closely following Alex before Bailey grabbed her and started dragging her towards a gurney.

"No, wait! I have to stay with Alex! He might need help!"

"And his doctors will take care of him, Grey," responded Bailey, trying to calm her. Hunt walked over and tried to retain her as well. She still fought against both of them, reopening, I noticed, the large cut on her forehead, which began dripping. Who knew what other kinds of injuries she had. The baby rolled past us up to surgery, and Bailey and Hunt rolled a still whining Meredith into a more private ER room. I followed and walked right up to Meredith, watching her stop all movement as soon as she laid eyes on me.

"Mere, look at me right now. It's me, it's George. You were in a car accident. We are going to make sure you are alright. Does it hurt anywhere in particular." I looked over her face, noting the cut. I turned to Bailey. "Page Sloan for the cut on her forehead. Hunt, will you get her some warm IV fluids, she looks dehydrated and hypothermic. Mere, lay back for me will you."

She just watched me in wonder while Bailey and Hunt ran around us, hooking her up to machines and setting her up with some IVs. She grabbed my hand and held on tight.

"You're dead," she said with absolute certainty. "I was there when you died. I figured out that John Doe was you. You were hit by a bus. You're dead, George!" She got more hysterical with each sentence until I finally put my hands on her shoulders and held her down. She didn't put up much of a fight. She was weak.

"Mere, I was overseas. I left for the Army the day that man was hit by a bus. I don't know who he was or why you all thought I was him, but I've been honorably discharged from the Army, and I've come home. So, I need to know something… Can I stay at your place until I find one of my own?" Meredith smiled at this with tears in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she replied. She sounded older than I remembered, more worldly. A lot had happened while I was gone. Arizona burst into the ER room all of a sudden, searching for something, stopping when her eyes landed on me.

**A/N: Yeah, you'd think you'd pick up on medical words and sayings and problems better from watching Grey's, but a surprising number of their patients either have tumors, ruptures or some kind of unheard of medical emergency that is only pronounceable by those who fluently speak Latin. Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Slightly longer chapter. How I think one ongoing plotline of Grey's should end. Probably won't include George, but it can still end this way.**

**Also, I haven't said lately how much I appreciate the reviews I'm getting. It always makes my day when I get positive feedback! Keep reading and reviewing!**

"O'Malley, I need you for something," she said, motioning for me to follow her. I squeezed Meredith's hand and followed, leaving Mere with Bailey and Owen. Arizona walked quickly, heading towards Peds.

"O'Malley, this needs to be handled with the utmost secrecy for the moment. You are literally the only person in this hospital who has not been involved in this child's life, and I need an unbiased doctor to treat her and keep her visit here quiet. Janet will explain everything to you when we get there, but I'm leaving you to take care of this baby, got it? She's your responsibility."

"Alright, but who's baby is she?" I asked as we stopped in front of the door of an examination room. Arizona opened it for me to see a small, dark skinned baby girl, looking around the room curiously.

"George, this is Zola."

I looked over at the baby girl in front of me and noticed the tall, equally dark-skinned, angry looking woman standing next to her protectively. She looked a little naturally aggressive, but at ease for right now. I felt Arizona leave my side and felt myself mentally stutter as the door closed behind her.

"Hi," I decided to begin with, "I'm Dr. O'Malley, I'll be helping out with Zola today. What seems to be the problem?"

"Um, no major problems actually," she said, holding out her hand. "I'm Janet, I'm Zola's case worker. You're a doctor here? How come I've never seen you around?"

"Oh, I was just rehired. I was working in the Army for two years as a trauma surgeon. Apparently I was also legally dead for those two years, but not actually. I did my internship and first few years of residency here. Now I'm back to finish and become an attending."

Janet squinted at me and seemed to realize something. "You're George O'Malley. I've heard about you. You're friends with Meredith and Derek Shepherd."

I knew that was a point against me, but if I lied it would make it worse. "I was, two and a half years ago. I am now by default. I don't know much about Zola, but I know that Meredith and Derek love her and consider her their daughter. I'll try not to let their feelings cloud my judgment."

Janet nodded at me and exhaled. "Good answer Dr. O'Malley. Now, for the first time in a long time, I have some good news. This is only an exam to give Zola a clean bill of health. Or at least as clean as a child in her state of health can be. Can you just give her a normal physical?"

I nod and go and start examining Zola, listening to her heart sounds, taking her temperature, all the regular things, while Janet continued talking.

"This is the last thing, before we, um, finish things. Zola's going home with her family today. Her permanent family. The courts have given her one."

I panic at her words, but continue examining Zola, smiling at her. She giggles and smiles back.

"Janet, are you telling me my friends are not getting their baby back?" I try to keep calm, but feel complete heartbreak for Meredith and Derek. They loved their little girl.

"I don't tell you this so you can go shout it from the rooftops, Dr. O'Malley. I want you to keep this quiet. Let Meredith and Derek tell people the exact opposite of what you are thinking right now."

I stop examining Zola at her words and look completely at her. Zola reaches for my stethoscope and I let her have it to play with.

"What?"

Janet smiles slightly at me, something I can tell she doesn't do often. "Zola is going to be Meredith and Derek. She's their daughter. They'll sign the adoption papers officially tomorrow."

"You had better not be messing with me right now, Janet."

She smiles again. "I rarely kid. I take my job seriously. I'm sure you've heard how the courts pulled our file. And I told Meredith that they didn't call me, so they should think about moving on. It turns out, the courts had pulled their file because they were torn, half and half, on whether they loved or hated Meredith and Derek.

"And after a lot of deliberation, which caused the massive delay in their final decision and notifying me. And they finally notified me yesterday that they love Meredith and Derek and they want Zola to live with them. So, I spent all day yesterday and today getting Zola ready to go home with them tomorrow.

"They are on a probationary year, of course, but as long as there are no more major screw-ups like there were this last year, and I don't anticipate any, Zola will get to be their daughter for forever. How's that sound, Dr. O'Malley?"

I smile at her and finish Zola's exam. She's perfect. "That sounds perfect Janet. And you say Zola can go home with Derek and Mere as soon as this exam is done?"

Janet weighs the options in her head and nods. "Yes, she could. And I would love it if she would. I don't know what Derek and Meredith have told you, but I have been on their side this whole time. I testified on their behalf because I think that they are the best parents for Zola. And I am so happy that this baby is getting a happy ending, because there aren't very many of those in the world. So I want this baby to go home with them as soon as possible, because we all need to get on with our lives and this baby needs parents."

Janet and I sat in silence for a few moments while Zola babbled happily in the corner. I turned back to her, swallowing a lump in my throat.

"Hey Zola? Hi, hey, Zoe. Do you like that name? Zoe? I think it suits you. Hi, I'm George, I'm your mommy and daddy's friend. I'm going to be your friend too. Like your uncle. And who knows, I do love your Aunt Lexie so maybe I will be your actual uncle someday. How's that, Zoe?"

Zola giggled and smiled at me, still grasping my stethoscope. I grinned back and turned to Janet.

"I have an idea," I said to Janet.

**A/N: Oooh, what do you think George's idea is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so this is actually the last chapter I wrote at the same time as the other chapters. I wrote these first 9 as an ongoing story, which I broke down into chapters. Now I'm going to write this on a chapter-by-chapter basis. Hopefully it won't peter out like my other ones, but I have high hopes for this story. It actually has potential to actually maybe slightly happen. I already have at least another five chapters written after this one too. And I am so bringing back some familiar faces! It makes me happy just thinking about it. This is how the Zola storyline should have ended.**

Meredith POV

I was fine. I was stitched up. I wanted to go home. They had already discharged me, but Owen gave me the rest of the day and tomorrow off to recover. I just wanted to see Alex, to make sure he was ok. I wanted to find George and hug him and tell him everything that had happened since he left us. But at that moment, I was sitting completely still in the waiting room, not sure what I was waiting for.

I watched the people pass me, looking for someone to tell me something, anything. I wondered where George went, but didn't take the time to look, not really wanting to move. I was almost scared to, I think; worried that something else might go wrong. I had heard about Henry, and I knew Alex was in surgery. I couldn't leave until I knew he was better. I also was wondering about the baby. I had promised the mom I'd stay with her, but I hadn't followed through with that.

I guess I was at a loss as to what to do now. The only thing I could do was wait.

"Meredith?" I heard Lexie's voice behind me. I turned to see her in scrubs. "George told me to tell you to go home. He's there waiting for you."

"Alex?" I asked. Lexie smiled.

"He's going to be fine. Some internal bleeding, Derek fixed him up nicely, though. The baby's fine too. It was touch and go, but now, we think she'll pull through. The mom should be here tomorrow."

"Good," I replied absentmindedly. Alex was fine. The baby was fine. Everyone was fine, so why did I still feel hollow? Lexie looked at me in concern.

"Find Derek and go home," she said. "You two need to think about what you are going to do now. Alright? Promise me you'll find Derek and go home?"

"Not necessary, Lexie," I heard Derek say as he walked up, already dressed and ready to go home. He grabbed my coat and draped it over my shoulders. "C'mon, Mere. Lexie, we'll see you at home."

Lexie nodded and we headed in opposite directions. The car ride home was silent. Derek was giving me my space. But my mind was blank. I wasn't really thinking about anything, avoiding the topic that so anxiously wanted to be at the forefront of my mind. I missed Zola.

As we got to the front door, Derek finally spoke.

"We'll try and get her back, Mere, I promise."

"I know," I replied. I noticed the light on inside. "George is staying with us, by the way. Until he finds a place of his own."

Derek nodded, smiling a bit. "I can't believe he's back."

"I can't either," I said. "That's one of the only good things to come of today."

Derek nodded and placed a hand at the small of my back, guiding me up the steps. I pushed through the front door and immediately overtaken in warmth and light and sound. I heard George's voice from the living room and the voice of someone else laughing in a shrill giggle. I recognized the giggle, but it didn't even seem possible after the miracle of George returning today. I turned the corner to the living room, Derek right behind me.

Tear immediately sprang to my eyes at the sight in front of me: George, bouncing my baby Zola on his lap, her laugh filling my ears. My baby was in my house again. I placed a hand over my mouth and let out a happy sob. George looked up at us and smiled widely.

"So, I was called to examine this baby today and I was told that you two were the parents, so I thought she might as well carpool with me."

I ran forward and Zola lit up the moment she saw me, reaching her little arms towards me. I picked her up and held her tightly to me, gasping happy tears. Derek came up and took Zola from my arms while I hugged George.

"How?"

"Apparently the courts decided they loved you after all. They called Janet yesterday and Zola's final thing before she could go home to you two was the check-up. Arizona had me do it and then told me to go home. I asked Janet if I could bring the baby home and surprise you and she agreed. She said she will call you tonight and set up a meeting with you for tomorrow so you can sign the adoption papers. She's yours, Mere. She's you daughter now."

I inhaled shakily and hugged George again before grabbing Zola from Derek. I was never letting go of her again.

**A/N: Meredith and Derek deserve for something to go right for them. A lot of bad stuff has happened (by their own stupidity sometimes) and I just couldn't bear the thought of them without Zola. Of course, Shonda Rhimes's entire storyline might be a ploy to actually write Patrick Dempsey off the show, but that would be like The Big Bang Theory without Jim Parsons as Sheldon. It just wouldn't work. What are you guys' thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Remember a few chapters back when I was talking about some guy from Grey's past who would be returning too? Well, in this chapter, you find out who it is and what he's been up to. I bet some of you have already guessed who it is. Enjoy!**

George POV

Time seemed to pass quickly after that. A few weeks later, I had flown home to tell my family. I had gone by myself, but I wished I had brought just about any one of my friends with me. Someone supporting me would have been nice. Only 24 hours after leaving Seattle, I found myself back at Joe's, downing my second beer, a light buzz in my skull. I just wanted to drink my day away. I wasn't expected home for another few days.

It was crowded in Joe's, because it was a Friday, but my friends were all working tonight, busy with heart surgeries and craniotomies. I heard the bell jingle again, and tensed for the next 30 seconds, expecting to hear my name called by one of my friends. I didn't want to face them yet though. I wanted to be drunk first.

I was shocked to see who slid into the seat next to me, though.

"Well, look who returned to Seattle!" called out Joe. "Preston Burke, the cardio god himself!"

"2 beers please, Joe. One for me and one for O'Malley. Keep them coming, on me," Preston Burke smiled at me, his teeth bright white against his skin. My jaw very near hit the floor.

"B-Burke? What are you doing here?" I gasped, almost dropping my beer. Two ghosts returning to Seattle in a month. The way things had been going, Ellis Grey could return from the grave next.

"Hey, O'Malley, nice to see you too. You look good. Working out?" The beers arrive with a nod from Joe

"Yeah, I've had to keep in shape. I joined the Army."

Burke spit out a bit of his beer at that and started laughing. "George O'Malley, Bambi, in the Army? How'd that go?"

"It was fine, it's just all my friends thought I was dead for almost three years and were shocked as hell when I got my job back."

Burke looked confused. "Why did they think you were dead?"

I sighed. This story was getting old. "A John Doe got hit by a bus and based on his freckles and hand signs, they thought he was me. He was not, though, as I am sitting here in front of you."

Burke nodded and returned to his beer. "Wow. Has a lot changed since I've been gone? I've been trying to keep up with major changes at the hospital, but they haven't said much since the merger, except Derek's Alzheimer's trial, of course."

"Of course," I reply, then realize there are still a few questions unanswered. "Wait, you never said why you were back here!"

Burke smiled, taking a sip of his beer. "Apparently the current head of cardio had some kind of mental breakdown and Chief Owen Hunt knew I had worked here before and was a good cardio surgeon, so he asked me to fill in while Dr. Altman takes a leave-of-absence, possibly for forever. I'm meeting with Dr. Altman here tonight so she can fill me in on what's changed and what I will be doing while she's gone."

"Where's Dr. Altman going?" I ask. I had heard stories of Teddy Altman for the past few weeks and there were very few bad words about her; a miracle, considering the amount of gossip at Seattle Grace.

"I'm not sure, but I believe she is just stepping down at head of cardio for a while. She will be an attending instead. Still around, just not in charge. What is she recovering from, if I may ask? All Hunt said was that she was indisposed."

I cleared my throat. Burke should know, just so he treads carefully around the subject.

"Her husband had Von Hippel-Lindau Disease, and was brought in about a month ago because he started coughing up blood. Long story short, Christina ended up operating on him and he died on her table. They've been trying to get Teddy back to the operating room, but I guess we could only go so long without a head of cardio. This must be Hunt's way of telling Teddy that she needs to get her act together."

Burke nods and seems to be thinking about his next words carefully.

"I have to ask-"

"About Christina?" I interrupt him. I used to be his friend. I knew that was where this conversation would eventually turn. "She's moved on, Burke. She was pissed that you didn't mention her in your Harper Avery Award article, but she moved on. She's married now."

"To whom?" asked Burke, without really thinking; he looked guilty as soon as the words fell from his mouth.

"Owen Hunt," I replied, drinking some more beer. Burke nodded. He wanted to get off this topic and so did I.

"So what's new with everyone else? How's Meredith?"

I nod, and gratefully start rambling about my friends and what they've been up to. After I finish, Burke goes into detail about what he's been doing. He worked at John Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore for a few years after leaving here, then transferring to the Mayo Clinic in Rochester until Hunt called him back here. He received the Harper Avery and actually had already met Jackson (the pretty boy doctor I had met on my first day back) and knew of him through that. Now he was here and hoping to remain here for at least a few years, even if not head of cardio, because he wasn't getting any better offers.

He checked his watch every few minutes or so after arriving.

"She's late?" I ask, after he finishes his story.

"Only a few minutes. I was rather early." I nod and finish my fourth beer, hearing the door open behind us. We both turn and see Dr. Altman strolling in. She looks better now than the train wreck she had looked when I first met her. More put together, somehow. She was recovering, slowly, from losing Henry.

She took the seat on the other side of me, probably because I was the only one she knew in here. She looked like she was a in a hurry.

"Vodka cranberries, Joe?" she asked, taking off her jacket and turning to me. Apparently she didn't even realize the person she was meeting was sitting on the other side of me. Burke seemed amused by this and chuckled into his drink. "O'Malley. Hey, you used to work with Preston Burke, right?"

I raised an eyebrow, deciding to play with her a bit. "Um, yeah, back in the day. Why?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Well, apparently Owen in trying to light a fire under me to get me back to work and goes and hires Burke to replace me until I'm 'fit to work' again. I'm supposed to meet him here tonight to discuss his job. Can you tell me when you see him get here?"

"Oh, right, Burke," I say, trying not to smile. Not smiling is hard once you've had a few beers. I look around the bar, making a point of staring at every person before coming back to Burke, who was all but laughing at this point. I start and clap Burke on the shoulder. "Oh, here he is!" I cry out, smiling. "Preston Burke, meet Teddy Altman. Altman, Burke." Teddy glares at me, realizing what I had been doing, and then reaches across me and shakes Burke's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," says Altman, all business now. Joe returns with her drink and she takes it in hand, downing half of it at once.

"Well, I'll let you two kids have fun," I say, feeling tipsy. I get up and start walking wobbly in a general direction, not really sure of where I was going. Altman and Burke look at me nervously before I hear the door jingle behind me. I turn and light up, now knowing I was drunk, when I see who walks in.

"Lexie!" I cry, smiling. Lexie looks worried and walks forward, taking one of my arms and wrapping it around her shoulders. She smiles at me in my drunken state and I grin back at her.

"Thanks for calling me, Joe!" she calls out over her shoulder, dragging me out the door. "Let's get you home George, it looks like you've had a long night…"

**A/N: Hehe, drunk George. Yay, Burke's back! Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Man, the last time this was updated was last year! Don't worry, I didn't forget about it. I was just busy with holiday shenanigans. Short chapter, just to set up a new background plotline. This was my couple that could never happen in Greysland because they were never actually on the show together at the same time. But like I said, in Lylaland, anything is possible. Enjoy a little side romance!**

Teddy POV

"Who was that?" asked Burke, smiling at O'Malley's retreating figure.

"Lexie Grey, Meredith's sister. You know Meredith, right?" I say.

Burke nods. "I didn't know Meredith had a sister."

"Half-sister, and Meredith didn't even meet her until a few years ago, I guess. I haven't been around for long enough to know."

Burke smiles. "Well I've been gone for too long to know. So what's new in cardio?"

I sigh and take another drink. "Not much. A few new machines, but nothing you haven't probably worked with. A few promising ones, but I think you know most of them. Jackson Avery, George O'Malley, when he's not drunk, and Cristina Yang, of course. Do you know Cristina?"

Burke clears his throat and stares down at his beer awkwardly. "Yes, I do. I actually almost married Christina."

That hangs in the air for a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I didn't realize," I decide to go with.

"I broke it off and that's why I left. We were together for a few years and we almost got married and I left her at the altar. It was mean and selfish of me, but it would have been worse to make her feel like she had to be something she wasn't for the rest of her life. She wasn't ready to be married and I didn't want to force her into anything."

"Do you normally bear your soul to complete strangers?" I ask, smiling at him. He smiles back, lips only, no teeth.

"I make exceptions for the pretty ones," he says. I blush at the complement. "Anyway, you're not a complete stranger. I already know all about you."

"Really now?" I say, facing him. "Tell me."

"Alright," says Burke, taking a drink from his beer before starting. "Your name is Theodora Elizabeth Altman, you attended University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center before completing your residency at George Washington University Medical School. Your fellowship was at the Mayo Clinic in Florida. After that, you went on to work at Columbia until 9/11, after which you joined the army and went on a tour of Baghdad. You are currently the Chief of Cardiothoracic Surgery at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital and your husband is recently deceased. And I'm here to take your job."

I sat speechless for a few minutes, feeling the familiar, gut-wrenching pain of having Henry mentioned in casual conversation. I tried to shake it off with a smile. "Well, I know just as much about you. Preston Xavier Burke, completed your pre-med at Tulane University, then went on to graduate first in your class from John Hopkins, followed in second place by your rival, Erica Hahn. She also worked at Seattle Grace, in case you didn't already know that. You were at Seattle Grace until you broke off your engagement to Cristina Yang, which led to you working at John Hopkins again, and then the Mayo Clinic in Rochester. Now you're back here to take my job."

"And Owen was worried about us getting along," said Burke, with a full smile this time. I smiled back and took another long drink from my glass.

"I have an idea," I said, blurting out my words, as I normally did when I was nervous. Why was I nervous? "Why don't we not be rivals? I mean, we'll be constantly competing against each other and trying to one-up each other if we leave here as enemies. Instead, let's be friends. It'll piss off Owen, which is a perk, and it'll be the excuse we give when we take surgeries from each other. Not personal, because we're friends. It's only business. Now, if we weren't friends, we could make the stealing of surgeries personal, but as friends we'll have more respect for each and leave everything at the hospital."

Burke nods and sips his beer. "I like that. Friends, instead of enemies. I'll take as many friends as I can get. Cristina will probably never forgive me for leaving her, which means she'll have Meredith and Alex and Izzie on her side, probably also Derek and Owen, and maybe George, but I can't be sure on that one."

"Apparently George didn't catch you up enough," I said. "You still have some spots of information missing, but we'll fix that soon enough." I finished my vodka cranberries and Joe refilled it. I raised my glass to Burke. "Let this be the beginning of a great friendship."

Burke smiled and clinked his bottle against my glass. I could already feel this relationship getting complicated.

**A/N: Teddy is clearly not over Henry, but there is something there with Burke. Will probably get interesting, just saying. Let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is an important chapter, but I'm not sure I played it out right. I might rewrite it and republish it, but I'll let you know if I do. Loving the Gexie!**

Lexie POV

I carried my drunk, pretty-much-but-not-quite boyfriend up the steps of Meredith's house and inside, trying to slip us quietly past Mere and Derek, who were playing with Zola in the living room. They gave George some strange looks, but smiled as we went by. I smiled back while George waved with an over exaggerated motion. I rolled my eyes and dragged him upstairs.

When we got to his room, I laid him down on his bed and started taking off his clothes. Not in that way! Just his jacket and shoes.

"Lex-eeeee!" whined George, sitting up so we were face-to-face. "Why won't you just kiss me already?"

I pulled back at his question and blushed hard.

"Um, George, how much did you have to drink?"

He stood up and kept walking closer to me until my back was against his closed door. He stood about a foot away.

"C'mon, Lex, I see you watching me. I know you had a crush on me all those years ago. And you must catch me watching you just as often. You know I like you Lexie, maybe even love you."

I felt my eyes widen and my breath catch. George loved me? _Me?_ George O'Malley had never, ever, admitted his feelings without the pretense of alcohol, though. Meredith and Izzie were two perfect examples of that. As much as I wanted him to love me, I knew I wouldn't be fully satisfied with his love until he admitted it sober.

"George, why are you saying this?" I asked, feeling confused. This was very sudden, after all.

George moved closer, putting his arms on either side of my head, only inches away now.

"Why can't I say it now? What's wrong with me telling you I love you now?"

"Because you're drunk. It doesn't mean as much if you're drunk."

George inched his face closer to mine. I took a second to realize what was happening and started to utter the word no before George cut me off with his lips on mine. This was not the way this was supposed to happen. It felt almost perfect, but something was off. George did not have his full mental capacities about him. This wasn't right. I let him kiss me for a minute before pushing him gently off. He looked at me with hurt eyes.

"George, not now. Not like this. Not with you drunk."

George glared at me and stormed to his closet. I saw him pull down a bag and start filling it. This worried me. I went to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically. He stuffed clothes angrily in his bag, followed by his passport and ID before storming to the bathroom to grab his toiletries. "George, tell me what's going on. You're scaring me." He can't leave me again. Not like this.

"You turned me down," he states, slurring his words. "You are not the only person to turn me down in the last day. What do you think happened with my family today, Lexie? Why do you think I would try and drink myself under the table? My family rejected me! They said they can't support me until I admit that I am not proud of what I did overseas! I was disowned by them when I said I was proud of serving my country! They disowned me, Lexie!"

I felt tears in my eyes. How could George's family denounce him like that? I reached out and tried to comfort my best friend. I touched his arm gently. "George-"

He threw off my hand and zipped up his bag. "I can't deal with any more rejection, Lexie. Especially not from you." He stormed out of the room, me close behind him, shouting anything that would change his mind.

"George, I'm not rejecting you! You just aren't thinking clearly! And if you were, you'd probably not be in love with me! I'm a mess! You don't want me! You aren't thinking straight right now!"

George stopped at that comment and turned slowly back to me. He looked like he was about to cry. "That's funny, because for the first time, I feel like I am thinking completely clearly. I feel so right about my feelings for you, never like I did with Izzie or Meredith or Callie. Only with you. And you won't even let me tell you how I feel, because drunk or not, my feelings are the same. And you know it. And that scares you."

I inhale a shaky sob as George turns, pounding down the stairs. I reach the top of the stairs as he gets to the door.

"George, where are you going?" I cry, tears streaming down my cheeks. I can't let him leave.

"Away from here," he says before slamming the door behind him. I collapse in sobs at the top of the stairs. I see Meredith and Derek come into view at the bottom, Meredith slowly making her way towards me. She looks angry and sympathetic all at once.

"Lexie, what did you do?" she asks in a level voice. Her eyes dart around my face, looking for clues.

"He said he loved me, and I said no, because he was drunk, and then he left and I don't know where he went!" I cried, crumbling into a ball. Meredith sank down next to me and pulled me into her arms. I had never hurt this bad about a boy before and it shook me to my core. I gasped and watched Derek walk from the room, towards Zola, trying to take care of her while Meredith took care of me.

"We'll get him back, Lex. We have to. We can't let George get away from us now."

**A/N: Seriously, how pissed would you be if you got an O'Malley back and then lost him again? I would cry my eyes out if this happened on the show. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my God it has been far too long since my last update... And for your patience, I'm giving you three chapters! Woo! And and this first one is a rather important chapter! This one is a bit happier, though, and it brings back a character just about everyone has been wondering about. Another ghost from Grey's past. You all know who I'm talking about at this point. And they will be sticking around this time.**

George POV

I felt like complete crap both physically and emotionally. Physically because of my current hangover state; Emotionally because I had walked out on my best friend yet again. I can't believe O'Malley the coward had struck again. And now, I was sitting in a crappy internet café across town, my newly acquired laptop on the table in front of me, surfing the web for a certain person.

I scrolled through hundreds of hits, typing and retyping my keywords, trying to find the exact match. Five hours of bending over my computer screen had yielded nothing except an extremely late (or early, depending on your point of view) hour and my current almost sobriety. Thank God this café was open 24/7, though only the crazies were out at this time of night. I looked out the window in front of me at 1 am Seattle. Everyone would be asleep by now, including the person I wanted to see. But that couldn't stop me.

I decided bus would be the best means of transportation. I went to the station, where the last line to Spokane was running. It would take over 7 hours and cost more than $50 to get there, but it would hopefully be worth it. I didn't look back this time, either, partially because I knew I would be coming back soon, even if I wasn't much looking forward to it.

Around 9 am, I got off the bus and was in Spokane for the first time. I hadn't been before. It seemed nice. A small-ish city with a clean, well-kept air about it. But that's not important. You all want to know why I'm here.

I wandered around the city, trying to follow the map I printed out before leaving the café, until I found Sacred Heart Medical Center across the freeway from the bus station. I was just about to go inside when I tripped on a stray rock. I was still a bit disoriented from all the drinking and Lexie last night, so I had the equilibrium of a bumblebee at the moment. I was just lucky I hadn't tripped sooner.

I landed hard, landing on my left side, giving me a nice, jagged cut on the inside of my forearm. I cussed under my breath, watching my arm bleed for a moment, before picking myself up and elevating my arm. Well, at least now I had an excuse for going to the hospital. I would need stitches at least. I held my arm up at the elbow and looked carefully for signs of early-onset infection. I decided I should probably watch where I was going, though.

I entered the ER, and got admitted quickly (apparently it was a slow day), requesting the person I was here to see. They didn't know I was coming. I was placed on a bed and a nurse slowly dabbed at my arm, clearing away the blood. Then, I heard a person's voice I hadn't heard in years.

"Chief, c'mon, it's just stitches on some guy who can't keep his balance. Every intern we have is capable of doing stitches on a patient. Ask any of them!"

"I would, but this patient asked for you specifically. Said you would know why as soon as you saw him. Just get it done and then you should go home. You worked a 12-hour shift last night. You need rest."

"I know, I know, Chief. I would just rather be here helping people than sitting uselessly at home watching whatever show is on TV."

"I know, and you will be back soon enough. Just try to enjoy your time off and relax or something. Oh, and here's your patient's chart." I heard footsteps walking away and listened for a minute as my doctor read my chart. Then I heard their voice ring out again.

"Wait, Chief, there has to be a mistake! George O'Malley died 3 years ago!"

I listened for a response, but once there was none, my curtain around my bed was suddenly pulled back to reveal a tall, thin doctor, who had grown out her blonde hair again so that it was down almost to her mid-back again, like it was when I first met her. She had even cut her bangs like they used to be. She looked younger and older all at once, but much healthier than she had the last time I saw her. Her big brown eyes look me over in shock as she drops her chart.

"Hey Iz," I say, still trying to stop my arm from bleeding. "So, I cut my arm on a rock on my way to visit you and I'd really appreciate some stitches in it and possibly a place to stay for a few days."

**A/N: YES! Izzie was such a great character on the show, but I understand why Katherine Heigl left. This is why they have Fanfiction. So we can puppetmaster our favorite shows to be our own, fantastic, fan-happy creations of any proportions. You gotta love it! Let me know what you thought of Izzie and George's brief reunion! Oh, and I heard a rumor that Katherine Hiegl might be returning for the Alt reality episode Grey's is doing in February! YAY! I'll keep you updated if I hear more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: And finally, we get to see what Izzie has been up to! That is the most popular question, right before the one about what has happened with Alex. Don't worry, all will be revealed soon. Thanks for sticking it out this long!**

George POV

After getting stitched up, I was discharged on the condition that I stay under observation at Izzie's house. She lived in a small, 3 bedroom house on the South Hill, not far from downtown or the hospital, about as far as Meredith's house is from Seattle Grace. It was white, with a front porch, and a small garden. It even had a little tree in front. We had been there for about a half an hour and Izzie hadn't said a word. She was just baking in the kitchen while I sat at the kitchen table watching her.

"Izzie," I tried, for the hundredth time. "Iz, talk to me. Tell me what's new with you. I feel like I've babbled my whole story already. Just… what's your job like? I bet it's good. You're like a big fish in a small pond now. Not a big fish in a bigger pond, like in Seattle. You were a big fish in Seattle though-"

"What in the hell are you talking about, George?" she asked sternly, slamming her rolling pin down on the counter. She was making muffins, or scones, or something. I gapped for a bit trying to regain the skill of speech.

"I-I don't even know?" It sounded like a question, not a statement. More gapping and trying to grasp the concept of talking.

"How did you do it?" she asks, starting on a tangent now. "How did you just up and leave me when I was dying. Oh, yeah, I lived, but that doesn't mean anything, because what if I had died? What then, George? And then, you just get to waltz back into your old life as if nothing has changed. As if we didn't mourn for you and fail at saving your life. As if we didn't do everything we could to keep you with us and still, you slipped through our fingers.

"And I left, and Mere and Alex and Cristina, they all moved on. And me. I've moved on too, George, in a big way! And I'm happy. At least, I like to believe I am. But then, you come back and visit me, and all of a sudden, I feel actually happy for the first time since… Well, in a while." Izzie goes back to mutilating some kind of dough and making louder and louder sounds until she was yelling at it. Finally, she threw down the pin again and fell silent, placing her hands on either side of the dough and hanging her head, like she was exhausted.

"So, you're happy, that's good," I decided to start with, smiling. Izzie shot me a glare from under her bangs. Suddenly the doorbell rang, signaling the end of the conversation for now.

"Crap, I forgot," Izzie muttered under her breath. She moved from the counter and darted to the front door, throwing it open. I got up and lingered in the doorway, watching as Izzie tried to block me from the conversation.

"Hey, Sophie, thanks for watching her for me," I heard Izzie say to a redheaded college girl standing on the porch. Something was handed over to Izzie, but I couldn't see what. "Yeah, I'll let you know my schedule for next week as soon as I can. Yes, I'll pay you then, too. Thanks so much, good luck with your finals."

Izzie closed the door and turned around and I finally saw what was in her arms. A little baby girl, with blonde curls, big brown eyes, and a goofy smile. She was dressed in a light blue dress and polka dot leggings and squirmed in Izzie's arms until Izzie put her down. Izzie then went and leaned against the doorway opposite me, with her arms crossed. The girl started running around the house, travelling into the living room where I noticed, for the first time, a bunch of kid's toys laying on the floor and in the corners. I watched her play for a second before I realized who she reminded me of.

"She's your daughter," I said. "You have a daughter."

"She's almost 15 months old. She will be in a few months. I was just so lonely out here and I found out that Alex had fertilized the eggs I had set aside before Chemo and I needed someone out here to, I don't know, remind me of all of them back home. And I was still in love with Alex. I was actually pregnant when I went back and visited him. They probably told you about that. I wanted to be a family with Alex. I wanted to go back to Seattle. But it just didn't work out. So now, I have a nanny for her and I work and I provide and I have a family with just me and her. Any questions?"

Izzie looked like she wouldn't be taking questions, but I had one anyway. "What's her name, Izzie?"

Izzie smiled a bit at that. "Her name is Beatrice. Beatrice Miranda Stevens Karev."

"You named her after Bailey?" I asked. Izzie nodded.

"And my grandmother, Beatrice. I call her Bee, though. She's my little girl. My bumble Bee."

"What happened to your mother? Why aren't you living with her anymore?"

Izzie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "My mom died just after Bee was born. She had a heart attack. She lived out here with us until she passed. She used her savings to buy us this house and also left us a bit of money, which I'm saving in an account for Bee to go to college. I want her to be somebody someday, better than me."

"She can't be better than you, Iz," I said. "That's impossible."

Izzie looked at me and smiled. "Alright, you're forgiven. Be my best friend?" She smiled widely at me and I went and hugged her. I missed Izzie.

"Always. Can I meet her?"

"Sure," said Izzie. "You can be her Uncle George." She released me and went to Bee as she started crying when she fell over. I watched Izzie be a mother for a second. She was a natural.

"Bee? Hey Sweetheart, tell Mommy where it hurts. Right there, on your finger? Right there? Can I kiss it and make it better?" Izzie smiled and giggled at her daughter before looking back to me.

"Bee, I want you to meet a very special friend of Mommy's. He's going to be staying with us for a few days, alright? His name is George. Uncle George, ok?"

"Unca Geege!" cried Bee, throwing her hands in the air, and smiling. She had Alex's smile.

"Hi, Beezy," I said, squatting in front of the small girl. She gnawed on her fist, drooling a bit, but still grinning. "Can I call you Beezy? I'm an old friend of your Mommy's. She's a good Mommy isn't she?"

Bee nodded and giggled. A kitchen timer went off in the kitchen and Izzie cursed under her breath. "Damn, George, will you watch her for a minute? Don't worry, she'll love you. She loves everyone."

I nod as the little girl is placed in my lap and Izzie scurries off to the kitchen.

She looks so much like Izzie.

**A/N: What would be the Alex/Izzie relationship-name combination? Alexie? Izzex? Alie? Any other ideas?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright people, this might be the last chapter for a while. I'm having some writers block about what will come next. I'm sure it'll come out in spectacular form, thereby distracting me during one of my classes though. Enjoy this POV. I had fun writing from the inside of the evil spawn's head.**

Alex POV

Being sick is a pain in the ass. Being in a supposedly unresponsive coma is an even bigger pain in the ass. Note the supposedly. I guess I was unconscious for a few weeks, but I eventually gained back my hearing. With my other senses gone to hell, my hearing seemed to sharpen and make up for it. I listened in on every conversation that happened in my room. Lexie and Derek were my doctors. Everyone else seemed to help out too. Bailey, Hunt, Webber, Cristina. They all came and went, and I heard all the gossip.

Mere and Derek ended up getting Zola, apparently, which was good. Lexie kept bitching about some guy. Probably Sloan. And I kept hearing O'Malley's name, so I guessed his mom was probably back, or something. Altman had flown off the handle, I guess, for something that happened in the OR, and Robbins and Torres were trying to fix it. Maybe something had happened with Henry. I only heard so much.

Burke was back too, I heard. He had usurped Altman as Chief of Cardio and there was something going on between him and Altman. Probably a surgical turf war. I always miss the good stuff. Cristina was probably throwing a hissy fit, too, with Burke back. At least she had Hunt now. I drifted in and out a lot, but I didn't code much, which was a good sign. I just needed to regain control of my body and then I could go on with my crappy life.

A week after I had regained my hearing, I heard two pairs of new footsteps enter the room. I started to identify people by how they walked too. I made it easier to anticipate who was here and who wasn't. I listened as they sat down in the chair next to my bed. Then, a familiar voice started talking.

"Ok, Bee, ok, here we are. This is who we came to see." Iz? "Alright, hi, hi there, Alex. It's me. It's Izzie. I know, I know, we haven't spoken in a while. I know it's been a long time. But, I've been busy. No, that's not an excuse. I was about to call you a million times. I was going to write even more. But, I just couldn't tell you what I had to tell you in a letter.

"And now, you're unresponsive. And no one can figure out why. So, I'm guessing its just you. Being a jackass, like always. A stubborn jackass, who doesn't have the decency to wake up even to say hi to your ex-wife." Izzie pauses and take a breath.

"I do miss you, though. I've regretted signing those papers ever since, well, ever since I signed them. I wish I could take it back every single day of my life. You want to why, though? I do still love you, but that's not the only reason. I brought the reason with me, though."

I heard Izzie shift and she took my hand in hers.

"Alex, we have a daughter. No, we didn't have sex or anything. But I used the eggs fertilized by you before chemo and I got pregnant. I was pregnant when I came to visit you. That's why I wanted to get back together then. I wanted us to be a family. But we got along fine without you. We got by, I worked in Spokane and I raised our daughter.

"Her name is Beatrice. Beatrice Miranda Stevens Karev. I call her Bee. George calls her Beezy. I don't know if you heard, but O'Malley came back from the dead. It turns out he was just in the army this whole time and just came back the day you and Mere were in that wreck that caused this coma. I really want you to meet her, Alex. She has your smile and my eyes and hair. She's so pretty, Alex. She's a pretty baby. Bee, hey, Bee, Sweetheart, this is your daddy. Can you say hi?"

That's when I heard her small voice for the first time in my life, and I knew in that moment that I would love this little girl irrevocably for the rest of my life. "Hi Daddy."

All of a sudden, I had something to wake up to. I had a family to open my eyes for. So I did. My eyes shot open and my breathing grew even and I regained control and feeling in my body. I opened my eyes and looked over at the two beautiful girls sitting next to me. I looked at Izzie. She looked great, but after her, I only had eyes for the little girl standing next to her, watching me with big eyes.

She did have Izzie's soft blonde hair and big brown eyes, and my lopsided grin. She watched me cautiously, as if she couldn't quite trust me. After staring at her for a few minutes, I looked back to Izzie. She was smiling and had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Jackass. Way to make an entrance." Izzie's still holding my hand, softly stroking it. Her hair is falling in her eyes like it always did when we were interns. I loved her hair like that.

"Hey Dr. Model. How's life been treating you?"

She gasps and looks down, tears in her eyes. She's smiling, though, and looks back up at me. I've missed her so much.

"It's better now. Did you hear all of that?"

"I have ears like a hawk, Iz. You know that."

Izzie smiles again and suddenly gets up, setting Beatrice (my daughter, I have a daughter) down on the chair she had just been occupying. She floats around me, checking my chart and my vitals. "You seem fine. You were fine, except the whole coma thing. Oh, I should get your actual doctor. Will you watch Bee for a minute while I run and get Derek and Lexie?" She seemed to be flying a mile a minute, and the second she came within reach, I grabbed her wrist.

"Izzie, just call for a nurse. I don't want to let you out of my sight again. Just stay with me, please?"

Izzie seems to remember something all of a sudden, and an angry look seems to outweigh her happiness. "Wait a minute. Alex, just stop, for a minute. You left me, remember? You said you deserved better than me. And so, I left, and I had Bee, and I had a life in Spokane. My mom stayed with me until she died and I gained a reputation as one of the best pediatric surgeons in the west. I put Bee first and my career as a close second. And I did my damn best to put my life here, and you, behind me.

"But you guys all just kept creeping back up on. I'd hear about Meredith and Derek's clinical trial, or Sloan coming up with some new treatment. I'd get friended by Lexie on Facebook or get an invitation to Christina and Owen's wedding. I knew I was missing out on big things in everyone's lives here, but I couldn't stand to come back when I knew you didn't want to be around me anymore. So I stayed away, I gave you your space. But now, I came back because George asked and because Bee needs to know who her father is.

"So, you don't get to ask me to stay. To tell me that you don't want me to leave. Because you told me to leave, and you broke my heart, and I just can't take that again." Izzie started crying again, but not in the happy way, like she was before. I looked over at Bee, who was probably not used to seeing her mother cry. She looked scared and seemed to sink back into the chair. I tightened my hold on Izzie's wrist, pulling her towards me. She let me lead her until she was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Iz, I know what I said, and at the time, I think I meant it. But now, I can't imagine life without you in it. You are the love of my life, Izzie, and we both said and did things that we regret. But I never should have told you that I deserve better, because there is no one I know better than you, Izzie. Please, believe me when I say that I love you and that I have loved you this whole time and that I never _ever_ want you to leave me again. And in return, I promise to never leave you alone. You will always have me."

Izzie studied me closely for a bit, looking much like Bee had only moments ago. She turned to Bee and looked at her. I knew she was wondering what would be best for Bee. That's what I would be thinking about, if I were in her shoes. But right now, as much as I knew I cared about that little girl, all I wanted was what was best for Izzie. And I knew I was what was best for her.

Izzie didn't answer, though. She got up, removing her hand from my grip, and picked up my daughter before turning back to me. "I'm not leaving Alex, I just need to think. I'm staying with Meredith for a few days, just to catch up with everyone. I'll have someone come and check on you. Bee, say bye to your father."

Beatrice looked at me with sad eyes. She was wearing a green dress and a yellow raincoat. Her curls fell in her eyes. "Bye Daddy."

I swallowed back tears. There was no way I was letting this little girl leave my life. I already loved her more than myself. "Bye Sweetheart. Come visit again soon, alright?"

She nodded and buried her head in Izzie's neck. Izzie wrapped her arms around her tightly and nodded at me before hurrying away. The next few hours were a blur of tests and people scrambling around me, making sure I was ok. My friends all came by to visit, but avoided the topic of Izzie. O'Malley came by and told me war stories. I didn't care, though. All I cared about was winning Izzie back.

**A/N: Even when Denny was in the picture, I wanted Alex and Izzie to be together. Even when George was in the picture I wanted them to be together! Who is your all time favorite Grey's couple?**


End file.
